


О нюансах издания книг в Республике и Империи

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Из статьи о Палпатине:"Третий том труда Императора, "Создание чудовищ", остался лишь в рукописях..."
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 4





	О нюансах издания книг в Республике и Империи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Палпатин](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214303245_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-palpatina-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm), сенатор, император, ситх - и все прочее.  
> День 3, ключ: Редактор

_Из статьи о Палпатине:  
"Третий том труда Императора, "Создание чудовищ", остался лишь в рукописях..."_

Шестой секретарь Императора, Фаюк Кен'но-эби, прижался ухом к дверям апартаментов повелителя галактики и резко отскочил: ровно в этот момент в стену с грохотом что-то влетело. Обычно не везло столу, и секретарь привычно добавил галочку в список к завхозу. Занести датапады можно и позже, тем более, документы отосланы и на почту, так что пусть император побушует, успокоится, а он пока к завхозу сходит...

Фаюк сгрузил стопку на специальный столик возле дверей и смылся. За новым столом.

Император тем временем разносил собственный кабинет.  
Долго, упоенно и с искренним чувством.

Нет, ну как это можно назвать?! Он, император, в бытность еще сенатором и канцлером, первые два тома издавал спокойно, и никому дела не было, даже джедаям, а сейчас, он в собственной империи не может издать книжку?! Причем в том же самом издательстве!  
И с каким сопроводительным письмом отказал редактор!

_"Согласно принятому закону о цензуре наше издательство не может принять в печать данную рукопись  
Пфау Вайнк, редактор"_

Палпатин разрывался меду двумя противоречивыми эмоциями: обида от отказа и восхищение от него же. И не побоялись! Хорошая у него империя, все равны перед законом! Даже император.

...но рукопись решил не продавливать. Сам же запретил исследования Силы - так что, опять в революционеры подаваться?


End file.
